


Surely Not?

by pinkfairy234



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfairy234/pseuds/pinkfairy234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne goes dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely Not?

Surely not? But those were a pair of eyes which bore into her soul and set her heart beating at twice its usual rate.

 

“Am I boring you Miss Fisher?” a hand squeezed her waist and she smiled up to the man who she as currently dancing with.

 

“No, of course not, I just thought I saw an old friend that’s all.” Not the truth, but not a lie either. They continued to sway, although she wasn’t perhaps enjoying it as much as she was minutes earlier.

 

The song ended and she drew away from her partner slightly as though deciding what to do. She gave the handsome man a saucy smile “I just need the bathroom, excuse me.”

 

She emerged 10 minutes later having smoothed her hair and reapplied her lipstick before taking a moment to sit on the comfortable blue longue which adorned the long mirrored wall of the bathroom. She hoped her previous dance partner would have found someone else in that time. She emerged from the bathroom, the loud music filling her ears, her eyes readjusting to the dark, she had learnt over the years that they _were_ likely to wait.

 

Especially for _her_. She couldn’t see her previous dance partner as she made her way to the bar, so ordered another drink before making her way to the side wall looking out into the crowd of dancing couples.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

She was standing against the wall sipping a drink when she felt someone appear beside her. She continued to look out into the jazz club, her eyes finally resting on the band who had struck up a particularly fast number. It was then she acknowledged the man standing beside her with a slight turn of her head.

 

_He had been watching her for some time, wondering if she was in fact who he thought she was. He had watched her as she wandered into the bathroom and then waited by the bar for her to emerge._

_“Oliver, we’re leaving, want a lift?”_

_“I think I will stay around for awhile thanks”_

_“Waiting for a girl?”_

_“Something like that” he raised his glass at the older man before he had left leaving Oliver very much alone._

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“On one condition” she smiled at him, he radiated warmth which she felt drawn to; although the sound of his voice confirmed it was not the man she had hoped.

 

“What’s that?” he smiled a smile which she had only become used to receiving in the past few weeks.

 

“You tell me your name.”

 

He considered this statement for a minute before finishing his own drink. “Oliver.”

 

“You don’t own a last name?”

 

“Oliver Robinson.”

 

Her smile could have lit up the city. It was almost too good to be true. But yet, she hid her grin and took the waiting mans arm allowing herself to be lead to the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible next chapter? Phryne bragging to Jack about meeting his relations?


End file.
